The main objective of this study is to determine the efficacy of retreatment with IntronA combined with Ribavirin in patients with chronic hepatitis C who had not responded to, or who had relapsed after responding to treatment with alpha interferon alone. The secondary objective is to determine whether the efficacy of retreatment with combined Intron A/ribavirin is different in patients who originally responded to alpha interferon therapy and then relapsed, compared to those who were non-responders to the initial treatment.